The Unforgiver
by SolusBringer
Summary: A new arena icon apears and is more then meets the eye. He meets up with the aprentice to the arch mage and goes on a journey that will change the fate of all of tamriel and possibly all of Nirn. Chapter 7 is coming soon I don't own anything from oblivion
1. The Seventh Rank

Chapter One the Seventh Rank

It was early morning in the imperial city. The city just started to wake up and life was budding in the streets like flowers in springtime. The Market District is already buzzing with the news and gossip of the day. A man can be heard talking to one of the guards, "But if the Sintav's start an attack then the streets will be filled with Violence."

The guard just nodded and turned to attend his duties. Others start entering the streets from other districts and from the palace. The sun rises up bringing a blue glow to the marble stone of the buildings. In the center of the city is the White-gold tower or the palace as it is more commonly know. South of palace is another tower that stands over its own little city, the tower of the Arch-mage.

At the strike of nine a new noise is heard from the east. It is the cheers from the Imperial city arena. The arena is a gathering of gamblers and warriors like. In the arena two combatants are dueling for the entertainment of their fans. The battle between the eager Argonian and the savage Khajiit finishes as the blood from the lizard falls upon the fur of the cat.

Down below in the place called the blood works Training for the grand champion and others is underway. The gray prince the current champ is working with a new gladiator rank battler. Behind them the yellow team leader is working on hand-to-hand skills for matches. Across the way Owyn, the blade master, is speaking to the next blue combatant for his seventh title match, "Solus your next match is against a fierce opponent who will tear you limb from limb, this Orc carries around a massive hammer that could knock your head to Hammerfell." "I will be ok he wont be too hard to take an idiot down," Solus said in his usual monotone voice. He turned away and walked toward the red room with its great chalice of life.

Solus was a fairly thin man with faded blond hair and grayish-blue eyes. He always wore the same outfit to the arena now that they let him wear the armor. It was a black cloak that covered his mouth and flowed down into a cape that covered his trail. The cuirass itself was a dim red that was almost the color of a Dunmer's eyes. The greaves were black with several tears and holes near the knees. On his side was his sword, a long ebony sword with the engraving _soulless _on it near the handle.

The red room was filled with more blood from the last battle. It was oozing down the side of the walls making their mark for the rest of arena history. The chalice of life was nearly crimson with blood. Solus Looked up to see the winning Khajiit walking down the stairs to blood the blood works while cleaning of his dagger. The cat turned to look at the approaching killer and whispered, "Be ready for anything" The cat turned back washed his face in the chalice and turned to claim his reward from Owyn.

Solus proceeded up the stairs to the door with a writing of blood on it reading, 'Azura be with you.' Solus pushed open the door which brought a bright blue glow into the room blinding him for a split second as the crowds of the arena came into focus. He moved to the raised gate that separated him from his target, which was looking at him with deadly Orc eyes.

The arena announcer's voice rang through the stadium like thunder through a canyon, "today is special match between the blue teams reining gladiator and the yellow teams, who will win, lower the gates.'

The voice ended and the gates lowered the two charged right out of the gate. The Orc with his hammer drawn ran straight for the charging Solus, who had yet to draw his sword. Solus quickly vaulted over the green beast and drew his sword. The Orc turned around quickly but it was too late. Blood seeped out of his mouth falling on to the metal grate of the arena. Solus slowly sheathed his sword and behind him his foe fell in two.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crowd of gamblers and fans screamed as Solus Walked out of view under the stadium. Cleaning off his blade Solus Circled down the stairs of the red room to the chalice where he dipped his blade in and the blood sieved of. The red room gate closed behind the warrior as he made his way to clapping combatants, "good job Solus, way to go" they cheered as he walked to Owyn

"Man you scare me sometimes you know that, well here is you pay and the tie to symbol your rank as the blue team hero. I must say I though your streak would end today. Just goes to show that even an imperial can be the best, ha-ha," Owyn laughed as he handed Solus a small light blue ribbon with the symbol of a horse on weaved into the ends of it. He tied to ribbon into the under side of his robe with the rest of his ribbons.

"You know you can have two more matches today and get that much closer to getting you tenth win as a hero. After that you will be a champ like the gray prince, well not like him, he is crazy good," Owyn said looking at the prince train with Ysabel, the battle matron.

Owyn was a Redguard meaning that his skin was very tan. He had brown eyes that matched his dark brown hair which was puffed into an afro. His armor was that of the blade master a red cuirass with the symbol of the Diagna engraved in the shoulders of it. The greaves were of a faded green which looked like the trees that hail from the Shores of Summerset isle.

Owyn smiled a bit at the legacy of the Diagna that he was wearing; he could not help but be proud. Solus turned to look at him and asked in his shallow tone, "I wish to fight again." Solus stared at him with a none-emotional look on his face. Owyn tried to find some sense of fear, determination, or even happiness from him but none could be found.

'He must have a death wish or be incredibly crazy, oh well' Owyn though to himself shaking his head

"Alright head on up there I will have your opponent waiting for you," Owyn proclaimed with a stupid grin on his face.

Solus again entered the red room, passed the chalice, and again proceeded to walk up the bloody stairs. He came across the sign again, pushed it by and walked up to the iron gates. The announcer's voice again shook the walls of the arena declaring what he said before. His voice finished but the gates they did not move.

Solus gazed across to see an Altmer in light blue mage robes, signaling that he was from the Arcane University. His face was like all high elves narrow and ugly with a small hair stripe going across his head. On his back was an old wizard staff with a faint white glow in coming from it.

Finally the gate opened and Solus charged at his foe on to be met with a fireball soaring for his face. Solus swiftly flipped back drew his sword and cut the fire ball into smaller ones that fell to the ground. Solus looked up to see that his opponent had drawn his staff.

Solus pulled from his pocket a small trinket which he threw at the elf. From the trinket came a wall of fire that caused the foe to step back to avoid burns. He tried to survey the arena but the smoke from the flames was too thick to see anything. From the flames came a black figure with a sliver glint.

Solus' sword made quick work of the staff which the mage used to block his attack. The elf got on his feet and started to beg for his inferior life. Solus could do nothing but look at the half crying man kneeling before him but end the life that the foe begged so much for.

The elf's head rolled into the center of the arena where all could see. From the flames the winner stepped slowly to his side of the arena where he retired to the red room. This time there was no applause just the sight of people staring at the man, at the Unforgiver. This time Solus did not talk to Owyn instead he walked over to the door across from the red room and entered his room.


	2. The secret legacy

The next day Solus exited from his room to speak with Owyn about yesterday's reward that he had yet to collect. That day reporters from the Black Horse Courier were there to question the man about the fiendish act that he committed the day before. All Solus could mutter was it was his fault for being in the arena.

The next day the paper would say The Unforgiver: The killer of the Arena. Solus was not happy or sad or angry in fact he didn't care what the paper said about him. All he could care about was who his next opponent would be. And pray be that that soul is strong or else.

He did the procedure of the arena and was already standing at the iron bars. The announcer's voice peered over the crowds causing them to roar even loader, "From the blue team we have the heartless man, with no emotion, no regret, and not a care at all; the Unforgiver." The crowd reared their heads toward the blue gate to see the black cloaked man with his evil blade of blood.

The gates lowered to give way to the Khajiit and the Imperial. Solus moved towards on of the spiked bars at the side of the stadium. The Khajiit was keen to his plan and decided to use her cat reflexes to climb one of the center pillars. Solus could only do one thing.

He bolted towards the pillar and cried in his monotone voice, "Alteration Spider Boots." His boots met with the wall and he started to climb with the agility of a spider. The Khajiit could not believe her eyes. "He must be the spawn of Sithis," she said to herself right before her body met cold steel of _Soulless_. 

Solus wiped the blood from his sword and walked quietly out of the arena. He made his way to Owyn to collect his reward from the match.

"Damn you know that Khajiit is probably with her gods now thinking she was still alive, haha. Well Solus it looks like you're only at hero rank and you already have a title, so that means that the officials want to you to have a rank match. This match will be against the yellow team champion, A Warrior archer, and a myrmidon spell caster; so be ready and head up there now," Owyn finished pointing to the red room.

Solus waited patiently at the gates as his opponents viewed him from across the way. The champion was a Nord, the spell caster a Breton, and the archer was a Bosmer. The gates fell and a silence befell the crowd as the fighters took to the stage. Solus made quick work of the spell caster who is now missing a leg, an arm, and pretty much everything else.

He also took down the archer with ease, cutting the bow and his face in to. The blood from both fallen foes soaked the floor as the champion raced towards his foe. With a small axe in hand he met Solus blow for blow. The deciding factor was a slight of hand. Solus quickly made it to the top of one of the four pillars and shouted, "Destruction Obliteration."

In his hand appeared a small red,-blue, and white orb. Solus shoved the orb into his blade, which then began to shine brightly. Solus charged faster then ever. When the two weapons met, a discharge came from Soulless and froze, then shocked, and finally burnt the Nord into submission. Solus looked down at the charred remains of his foe and walked away as if nothing happened. 

Owyn was stunned to see Solus let alone not scratched. "So you did you're the champion of the blue team and I must say you did it with flare. So now I give to you title of Blue Team Champion, The Unforgiver, The Soulless warrior. People will pay big to see you fight I can tell." Owyn finished and started to smile as his new champion walked to his room for a well earned rest.

He walked to the door with the initials SH on it. He opened it up to reveal a small one bedroom. It was yellow in color with the dim glow of a candle on the bedside table which was made of Skyrim oak, which is a dark brown color. The bed was lowered to the floor with nothing to support it. The sheets were a dull blue with under laying sheets. Over to the side of the door Solus placed his sword and cloak on a pedestal. 

He looked around the room as if it was his first time ever walking into it. On the bed was a letter, with a red gold dragon insignia place on the seam of the letter. He picked it up and admired the gold lacing around the edges of it. He broke the seal and picked out the card.

On the inside it read in blood red letters:   
If it is power that you seek, head to Chorrol to the big oak tree. If it is spells that you must wield, find the well at the AU field. If you eye must be keen, Find the man named Freen. Or if it is battles that must be fought and won, ask for Umbra at Pell's Gate during the no sun.

There was no clue as to who sent it except for the now broken seal there was nothing. He looked toward the wall to the map. He quickly guided his hand down the Red Ring Road to a point of break in the land around it near the old bridge. That was where Pell's Gate was and that's where he was headed. 

He grabbed his blade and his cloak and his travel pack from a journey, long forgotten. He suited up and head out. "Hey Owyn, I'm gonna be gone for a bit all my matches will be postponed alright," he said to the busy Owyn. Owyn just waved his hand good bye, and Solus was off.

He headed down to the Telos plaza and exited via the front gates. In front of him the bridge that leads to power and strength, behind him a city filled with cheer and happiness. He chose the power.

He walked around the RRR to a point until darkness started to fall. He set up camp a little ways off the road to steer clear of bandits. He started a fire and looked up at the sky. "It's still the same since then, nothing has changed," he hushed to himself.

He turned to the fire and poured sand to snuff it out. And laid onto the mat for his bed. He closed his eyes and watched the darkness fall around his vision. His inner eye viewed into color and a red tint came into view.

He looked around and saw fire and ash circle around through winds. It was the Imperial city burning like it did three years ago. He turned and saw his friends and his soldiers dying by the hands of the heavily armored enemy. Beyond that could be seen the red figure of the enemy's god its self, 'Mehrunes Dagon'.

He sat up panting, sweat dripping from his musty hair. His breathing was heavier then normal. He looked as if he saw a ghost. In this case he did the ghost of his past the past he must try not to remember. The past that made him who he was, a killer that cared nothing for but the battle; An Unforgiver.


	3. The Secrets of a Past

Chapter Three The secrets of a past

In the morning he awake with out a look on his face. His conscious was cleared and he was about to head to Pell's Gate. It was Tirdas, the sun was shining and fish could be seen leaping to the gallant air from Lake Rumare. The picture was completely serene.

Solus Grabbed his bag and headed south on the east side of the lake. His walk was slow but the journey was a good one. From time to time an Imperial legion watchman would pass by greeting him a good day. Traveling merchants and their huge wares would also pass by.

He new that today was going to be a horrible day because of all the signs around him. 'No bandits, no creatures, what is going on there has to be something wrong here,' he thought to himself calmly. This had to be an omen of the dawn.

He closed his eyes from time to time, but every time he would he would see it. A picture from his past an image of that journey he tried to forget with hiding and killing. He heard the cheers and shunned the people who did and embraced the art of war and death.

Through many of the images he saw one that made him happy it was that of training with his son Nero who died years ago when Solus was just 16. Solus shut that thought out and returned to the task at hand which by the way that the city kept moving was close very close.

"Just another three miles to go," he said with out feeling.

"Good day sir," said a man with great looking armor.

The man was a red guard, which you could barely tell because of the armor. The armor its self was unique something Solus had only seen on his last journey. The entire thing was a dull silver grey, with gold lining parts of the armor in straight lines.

"Good day," he replied to the man

"Just remember the dawn shall live again," the man said just before passing him.

Solus turned to respond, "Yes but not until the moon kills the lig… where did he go." The man was gone like he never even existed. Solus shook it off as his mind playing tricks on him. So he returned to the given course.

After another thirty minutes of walking he made it. Pell's gate was just ahead. Solus made his way to the center of town and approached the nearest person. "Excuse me I want to know if Umbra means anything to you," the man looked at him as though Solus was crazy.

When the man saw no signs of joking he got closer and whispered, "Across the old bridge lies an Ayleid city known as Vindasel. Go down unto the farthest room and there will be a woman named Lenwin, Kill her and take the sword far from here." The man stopped and then walked away not to look back how could he though the man he just talked to was about to die by the hands of the greatest warrior.

Solus looked back at the man and then looked forward toward the old bridge; which wasn't far away. It took him ten minutes to reach it. The outside was dead nothing left but decaying pillars and the door to the death trap. Solus thought less of it but little did he know was that this battle would change his life and the course of history years to come.

He headed off toward the road again until he did reach the old bridge. When he did bandits were waiting. "The toll is fifty," the man told, he grinned at his friends and returned his gaze to Solus, "or it can be your life, which do you chose." The man finished and Solus looked around


	4. The Unsealing

Chapter 4 The Unsealing

The city was dark with Ayleid crystals imbedded in to the earthen stone of the walls. There were stairs in which Solus slowly stepped down to a bigger room where he saw a trapped tile. There were blood stains on the tile surrounding a circler hole in side it.

Solus raised his hand and recited, "Alteration heaven boots." He began to rise up and he floated across the air above the deadly pit. He landed just in front of a terrified rat that ran away in fear from the evil air-walker.

Solus moved farther into the dungeon meeting several rats and crabs. He even went through a gas vent to reach a gold iron door that led into Lenwin's chambers. He opened the gate and saw the corridor in which led to her.

At the end of the walkway he reached a large lit chamber. The chamber was fairly bare with only a chest, a box, and a bed. Next to the chest was an armored person. The armor was in the ebony class and the sword that the person wielded was something the likes Solus had never seen before.

"Hey you there," Solus called out to them.

"Yes what do you want," said the woman in an evil tone.

She turned around and looked straight at Solus. He stared right back and began, "You there who are you," he said even though he knew the answer. "Me I am Umbra, this place is Umbra, and my sword is 'Umbra'," she said drawing her sword from the side.

Solus mimicked her movements drawing out _Soulless._ He pulled it to his front preparing for a quick battle. She moved the sword to her side in an awkward position. She raised the sword and began to run forward yelling, "FOR UMBRA."

She came down with a strike from her left shoulder. Solus met and replied with a side swipe and then a thrust. The blows were blocked as well. He was calm as she swung angrily at him in an attempt to break him into pressure; it failed along with her attempts to strike.

Lenwin began to rise in fatigue. Her breathing became heavy and her movements slower but her skill started to improve immensely. Her strikes became more powerful and precise, and her aim was targeting his vitals in serious places.

"YOU'RE INHUMAN," she screamed as a strike to his neck was blocked.

Her scream was shrugged off by his calm expression and his lack of fatigue. Eventually she staggered back and blacked out from exhaustion. He saw it as an opening in which to strike. He ran forward with the sword in front.

His streak came down from his head and as he blinked before the kill, he was in Oblivion again. His strike came down to nothing but air. He looked around and saw it wasn't a normal plane of Oblivion but instead a weird looking swamp island area.

He saw a path that lead to a huge city placed atop a hill. He started to look about again. He saw that he was standing on a huge mountain above the swamp as he examined his current surroundings. It looked as if the place was divided into evil and good for trees and landscapes were opposites in contrast. One was colorful and divine with bright lovely reds and yellows. The other side was of a place much darker with shades of black dark green and grey molded into it.

"Welcome to my home young one I hope you like your stay because you will be livin here soon, very, very soon. And there will be cheese lots and lots of cheese," Said a voice that sounded almost Scottish.

Solus looked behind him and the lighting from the Ayleid city returned. Lenwin was still in her dream state as Solus became conscious again. He looked to his hand and saw that his sword was still there.

"What is happening to me," he said quietly hoping not to wake his opponent.

He shrugged off his immediate confusion and again began to charge. This time his sword was met with her sword. He looked at her closed eyes. That she was still fighting with.

She pushed his sword away and opened her waking eyes. The eyes that were now gazing at Solus was not the green eyes he was fighting but a deep purple that look as though they were tainted with poison.

"YOU, you are stronger then I am I yield," said Lenwin as she dropped to one knee.

Solus stride over to his kneeling foe with his sword still in hand. He reached her with the intention to kill. Lenwin could only slightly breathe before he came with a strike to her neck. She countered quickly pushing him back to where he stood before.

"This is hopeless I will finish this now," he said with an angered grin on his face.

He raised his hands and said, "Alteration spider boots."

Again he climbed, this time he climbed the chamber walls. When he stood in the direct center he pointed his unarmed hand at Lenwin as he shouted, "DAEDRA DESTRUTION INFINATE FURY," his hand surged with red energy as it piled into his palm. He then opened his hand all the way forcing the energy away from him and into his target.

"What is this power, it is consuming me total…," her last words were cut off by the attack which removed he body from the world. He dropped down and looked at what remained from her, a broken helmet and a black, purple and white sword. He dropped to one knee and retrieved the sword.

It felt light in his hands, and the metal seemed to glow with a faint purple. He placed his own sword with the helm to symbolize his victory over a good foe. He turned and walked back out the walkway.


	5. Unlikely Allies

Chapter Five unlikely Allies

Chapter 5 Unlikely Allies

Solus made his way to the entrance of the city with the new sword by his side. It still glowed its faint purple which provided a faint glimmering light to guide him through. He pushed the doors open to reveal the light of the sun illuminating the day sky from the far west.

He looked at the bodies of his former foes in front of him. The sounds of Lake Rumare wafted in from the north and the smells of Pell's gate filled the dense air with bread and meat.

"So this is the outside world it's been a while since I have seen it," a voice came from now where.

"Who's there, show yourself now," Solus commanded.

A ghost like figure appeared in front of him; the ghost was a bluish color and looked like a twenty year old man. "It is me, Umbra the sword you now posses, is me," the spirit said to Solus. The figure moved around in front of him, moving with the waves of the lake. "Now I must say after all the people that have been after me you are by far the strongest," Umbra said in a sighing voice.

Solus looked past him to the city which illuminated a bright orange and red. The spirit stood calmly and started to speak again, "Now you are my master and I will serve you as your steed." Solus peered back at him and started, "Well how is it that a sword has a soul and what is your enchantment I need to know." "Now, now aren't you the wondering one, well I am the original Umbra when I died my soul was placed into this sword, and if you must know my enchantment is soul trap," Umbra explained.

"Ugh, soul trap are you serious, damn that is not acceptable, I can't work with soul trap," Solus complained. Umbra floated by and into the sword with a faint whisper evaporating out, "You know there is an Ayleid ruin that holds a grand Varla stone that can change my power check your map and more treasure waits." The ghost subsided and Solus whipped out his map and started to view it as a whole, there in the mountains of Valus was a red mark.

He had an instinct feeling it would be there, the ruined city of Natrodam. It was far into the mountains being a trek of many days possibly weeks. "This is going to be troublesome," Solus said to himself almost sighing in boredom. "What do you mean troublesome it's an adventure it's a journey its," "It's boring and useless I will just give you to the mages guild so they can tamper with you," Umbra started being interrupted by his owner.

"Well that's not very nice and also not possible; you see as a living sword my enchantment was made by Ayleid magic there for must be changed by Ayleid magic," Umbra mused. "Then lets skip the journey, I have been yearning to use this spell for a while just never saw the use until now," Solus quickly peeped back almost grinning at the though.

"Mysticism: Warp Slip" he breathed.

A sudden sick feeling was growing inside of him his body was now signally a sign of poisoning in his stomach. Solus then moved from the spot at which he was standing and passed through the view of the lake into blackness.

The blackness swallowed him whole, leaving nothing to see but the faint blue glow of Umbra who was looking green. The blackness then spat back its dinner as a child would with its greens. The two looked up and admired the luscious green and white that the mountains had bestowed upon the world.

"Amazing," they both said in unison.

"Now to the ruin, it looks like you may have been off by a few yards or miles or what ever," Umbra rustled in the air.

"Hold on a sec what direction is it Umbra," Solus probed the blue mass.

"Its right this way you can trust me I promise," The spirit pointed towards the right where some newer trees could be seen. The forest as they walked was astonishing; the green was a shade both had not seen before and the snow made it seem surreal, a true haven. Occasionally the sight of a wolf or a rabbit can be seen moving across the sights. To the back of them the sentinel mountains hung high over head casting a heavy shadow in certain places to cool of what was already icy.

The two arrived and in due time; already there were a group of battle mages from the Arcane university. "Who are they and what are they doing here, oh, oh my looked they are bringing out the great stone of the city it won't be long before the Varla is found," Umbra panicked.

The mages were indeed pulling out artifacts from the city, from weapons to magic and much more poured out for minutes before men and women in black cloaks ambushed and attacked the mages. The battle could be seen from the two's view.

"Let's see if you are as good as they say," Solus announced taking Umbra in his hands and drawing it running towards the action. Battle mages would throw spells only to have them shot back. When Solus arrived the spells from the University side ceased.

He raised his sword high and bolted forward taking down eight at once, "You really are amazing Umbra."

The spirit tried to keep up with its 'body' but couldn't because of the sheer speed.

At the fall of the last enemy, mages gathered around murmuring about fight that just happened. They all approached him silently to have a blade at the leader's neck. Solus swiftly withdrew and bowed to man. "Sorry for my intrusion but it appeared as if you need help," Solus apologized to the lot.

"Who are you and why are you here?" the leader question sternly.

"Me, oh well I am Solus, the Unforgiver, ring a bell. As for why I am here," he started, "is a business of my own." The man looked for any signs of a joke or evil. "What is an arena dog doing here tell me or I will have you forcefully removed from the area."

"That's not very nice, well then I am here to find a mythic stone which can change the…." He stopped to look as a woman dressed in fine blue silk exited the city. "Oran who is that; wait forget it I need help this is kinda heavy and my arcane just ran out, sorry," the woman commanded the leader.

Gritting his teeth he barked, "Stay here urchin; coming Ms. Herrick"

'Ms. Herrick? Then she is the leader here I should talk to her really' he thought.

He quick dash to the girl and lifted a heavy chest the last few feet. "There you go," Solus said with again no expression. "Oh thank you you're too kind," she said gleaming into his eyes softly with a thin strip of crimson streaking her face. "Your welcome Breton's shouldn't do too much heavy lifting it may hurt their arcane presence," Solus joked peering back into her eyes.

Seeing her up close her features came into view. She was a thin girl with flowing brown hair. Her eyes were thick shaded pools of silver which signaled deep divine arcane. Her lips were supple and pink while she had no blemishes on her face. Her figure was flawless even in the robes she wore, an object of beauty. Finally her voice was soft yet forceful and signaled a deep inner angel inside as if the woman descended from The Nine.

"Um hello, my name is Nicole," the girl spoke again.

"Hello Nicole, my name is Solus are you the leader of this expedition," he questioned still gazing into her eyes. "Yes I am why, is there something in there that you require," she returned repeating the gesture he's giving her. "Yes there is, if you can allow it I would like to venture down and look for a special item."

Nicole looked past him to the entrance and could hear the air escaping, "I can not allow any one to venture down there," she eventually replied.

"Is that so," he looked back to the dark hall that was almost calling his name.

"Yes I can not allow anyone down there; alone," he looked back sharply at what she had just said. She turned to her men and began to order, "Men continue to guard the entrance me and," she turned to the mysterious man and then back at her men, "Solus enter the crypt."

Both then turned and strode into the depths of the city.

"Solus can you see if not take my hand for a second if you will" she told pushing her hand next to his but to her displeasure no hand was to be found. "Illusion sun light," Solus' hand glowed with a green light and his body illuminated the walls around him.

Impressed by his skill Nicole smiled with joy. She was beginning to think this was what Marval was talking about. In front now stood a door way. On the outside it read 'Those who enter face the wrath or the Lich King the last true Ayleid ruler.' Nicole wove her hand over the writing and it opened. She turned to him and asked, "Are you ready." "Let's end this race," he spoke stepping through the black veil.


	6. The Change of Heart

Chapter Six The Change of Heart

Chapter Six The Change of Heart

HI EVERYONE, sorry for the long wait for the update but with everything happening with me my progress was slow but i have chapter 6/god knows how many chapters, done so yeah, but to the point this chapter was originally about up to 66 of what is actually here but i got bored and wanted to write more so here it is chapter six in all its glory hehe, and i will be trying to update more often for the small amounts of fans that actually like reading this story and for you two YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY, sorry carried away, but enjoy and no flames please me dont like those to much, and if anyone wants to know yes this chapter is good, i think i typed to much, BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

--

The inner sanctum of the city was damp and disgusting. They only sign of its old beauty was the shining Ayleid stones that painted the walls with a great green and blue light. The walls held long arms of roots and vines that looked like fingers of demons from hell. The markings on the walls told the legend of the city and how it fell so far in so long.

The two walked over a path that stood like a Balcony over a chamber of torture. Nicole picked up a rock and threw it through the bars that separated them from the chamber. It landed on a tile shredded like cheese. The tile fell beneath the stone and dropped to reveal spikes and blood.

Solus just smirked and walked by. The strong sense of magicka filled the air, it grew dense with it. They could feel it to weighing them down as if the ten pounds of weight were pushing down on them.

"This part of the city is new to us just unlocking it today, be careful," Nicole cautioned Solus.

He just shrugged and moved on ahead. The two moved farther until they reached a room that was swimming with light. The center of the room was marked with a castle like tower which had a strong being of light at the top.

"This is most likely an artifact room," Nicole exclaimed looking with joy at the light.

Solus didn't say anything but he looked over to the sides of the tower. Appearing from the sighted area was skeletons, a small army of them. They were armed with bows, axes, and swords. Solus smirked for having a challenge to do in this mission.

"Oh no, no, no, no this can't be. I can't fight I wasted my magicka earlier," Nicole panicked.

"It's okay I can destroy them," Solus reassured.

After his words, Solus leaped forward into the fray; quickly breaking down five sword carriers. "Destruction Fire lance," Solus commanded as a long fire lance that erected from his hand. The fire weapon easily took down what forces the skeletons had left with just a couple of swings from the weapon.

"Dispel," the purple light coming from his hand and removing the lance.

"Your amazing with magic, how did you get that way," Nicole questioned.

"I trained my magic with the guild for a couple of months, it helps in killing things," he responded.

Nicole shook her head to what he said and then looked towards a panel on the tower. "Here it is, the switch," Nicole told her new friend. She pressed it in and a fleet of stairs pulled themselves from the ground to reach the top. "Hmm, I love Ayleid technology," she said putting her head to the side.

Solus was impatient and swiftly climbed the stairs to the top followed by Nicole. "Wow, are you so hasty, oooo look at the artifact it's beautiful," she gasped at the sight of a staff. "The _Staff of Azura_, wait Azura the deadric prince this must be powerful," she told taking the staff into her hands.

"This is my staff given to the Ayleids to show my faith in this world, who ever uses this staff as a weapon of protection and not for strength maybe called my heir," Solus read aloud from the pedestal.

"It was given by Azura, this is strange, I guess I should keep it for now," Nicole said lightly.

Solus looked at a bridge witch stretched from the tower to the balcony across from it. He moved across and called to Nicole, "Are you coming or are you going to give that away." "I'm coming don't worry," Nicole called back jogging across the bridge.

"Let's go," she said as the moved further into the city.

The two made it a ways again before Nicole turned to Solus and asked, "So why are you here I mean what are you looking for." Solus moved forward to a door and pushed it open, "I'm looking for a great Varla stone, it can change the enchantment on this blade."

Nicole gasps and stopped looking as Solus kept moving, "You're here for that, but that is personal gain which every one knows that using an Ayleid magic source for greed will only back fire."

The blue spirit which inhabited the sword appeared and calmly looked at Nicole, "Well you see I want to be changed, and if he does it for me then it won't back fire."

Nicole almost fainted at the sight of the ghost. She couldn't believe it, not only was a ghost which normally can not speak did, but it inhabited a sword. "What is a ghost doing in a sword," she asked worryingly. Umbra pointed at himself, "Me," she nodded, "Oh well I was one of the greatest warriors and when I died I had my spirit placed in my sword which looks like no other, and from there I was obtained by many, Solus here being the strongest of them."

"How do you know that?"

"Well simple his mind has not changed since he got me, everyone else has gone insane," Umbra said almost with a sarcastic tone.

"If its okay with you there is a gate right here that leads to the stone and I would love to get through it," Solus told the two.

Nicole moved toward the gate and unlocked it. "Thank you," Solus said to her. She hesitated to move past the gate with Solus but knew that she could help in any magical ritual he needed. "There it is the Varla stone, now you need a ritual to change the enchantment I think I know it, but…" she was cut off by Solus raising his hand to silence her.

"Umbra now how do you do this," He asked the blue ghost.

"Well first you need to kill that Lich king behind you it might help," Umbra mused pointing behind Nicole, "He was following since you picked up the staff."

Solus drew his sword and turned to confront the king. The ghost like being floated towards him ignoring Nicole completely. He moved faster towards him drawing a silver blade. Solus parried an incoming swing and flipped behind him to strike back only to be blocked.

"I can not be beaten by a mortal," the king screeched at Solus.

"I'm not mortal, I am an Unforgiver," Solus cried giving many quick blows that were again blocked. He kept trying to strike the king which laughed at his futile efforts. Solus, before losing his complete cool, leapt back and then stuck his arm out palm facing the king.

"Deadra Destruction Infinite Fury." Like before his palm surged with a red light but this time a red fire started to rage up his arm to his shoulder. He shot the orb but he missed for the king was killed, shot with a blast from the staff that Nicole had acquired.

The mighty Last King of the Ayleids had fallen. A burning hole now was in place of his once live heart. Anya opened her eyes to she that she had killed. "Um I'm sorry but he too was about to shoot a spell at you so I though I should save you," she peeped up. "Its okay but next time just know I don't need saving," Solus replied now moving to the stone, "lets see what this thing can do."

The stone glowed a brilliant white and clear. Solus placed Umbra in front of the stone and sat down in a worship position and clasped his hands together and closed in his eyes. "Well, I know the ritual if you want me to do that, and it will also make sure that it won't backfire." Nicole said from behind them.

The two looked at each other then to her. "Okay go ahead," Solus released and stepping away from the blade. Nicole stepped forward replacing him in front of Umbra. She knelt down and grabbed the stone. Placing it on top of Umbra she clapped her hands together and placed them on top of the two items.

"Now what enchantment do you want on this?" "Well I want a destruction enchantment; it makes it more powerful, something that reflects me." Solus thought loud. "Well I am already made to be the most powerful sword, why not just letting the mage take it for study," Umbra told the ambling man.

"Maybe, but we came all this way and for what to find a mage and a deadric staff, which by the way I am sick of those." The room fell silent for a while as the three were stilled in thought. The dust settle as the ancient bones of the three remained. "AH," Nicole raised her voice, "I have an idea, there is an enchantment that will help I believe, the spell absorption, it can amplify the blade how ever you want, perfect for a fighter such as yourself."

Solus and Umbra looked at each other and then at the girl. In unison both proclaimed, "That's not a bad idea." "Hehe, I thought so, well Umbra, for safety reasons I am going to want you to return to your blade. The enchantment changing process needs to change the entire blade, which includes you." Umbra blindly obeyed and drifted back into the blade that mixed with the light of the stone and made a soft purple glow that shimmered on the decrypted.

"Solus I need your help with this, the changing of the enchantment always requires two mages, umm are you a skilled mage?" "I am the third seat of the mages guild consul, next to the arch-mage I am one of the most powerful mages." Nicole was in shock, she was praised as the greatest mage to come, next to the arch-mage of course. Now this man, who she had never seen before in the consul, is saying that he is the same as her, 'it's unreal' she thought to herself.

"Prove it," she, like a school child, shot. He turned to face the open area of the ruins and raised his right palm out ward, grasping his wrist with the other. "Alright then," he smirked and a surge of red energy swelled up his arm, "DEADRA DESTRUCTION, INFININATE FURY, PULSE," he shouted the incantation. Then from the raised palm waves of pure, red energy released at an alarming speed destroying an Ayleid spirit pillar, made of diamond.

Nicole dropped her jaw in awe and pronounced, "Unbelievable."

"That is the power of magicka," Solus turn with a smile, the first in three years.

Nicole was stunned by the performance and couldn't move until he placed a hand on her shoulder. She snapped back into conciseness and remembered what she was doing, "Well then I believe you know what to do for the enchantment change then." He nodded and knelt beside her and placed his hand over the sword.

_Long living,_

_Short death, _

_Ancient peace,_

_Modern war,_

_Pure blood,_

_Tainted flesh, _

_Magicka waxes_

_Magicka wanes,_

_Change now,_

"_Umbra" steel,_

_To this, _

"_**Spell Absorption"**_

The two completed the incantation at the same time and from their hands, the dust and magicka from the ancient city, and it's stone. The swirling matter condensed into orbs. On Nicole's side the soul trap enchantment raced from the blade into her orb. On Solus's side, the Varla stone shattered and the power entered his orb and placed its self in the sword.

The entire process lasted two minutes but the intensity of the magicka would have killed any who tried to interfere.

When it was all over the sword was not glowing blue, it was infused with concentrated magicka and both of them looked pleased with it. The purple orbs that Nicole had were fused to make another grand Varla Stone; the stone was not as powerful as the started but it still looked great. Solus picked up the sword and swung it around.

"It feels great in my hand, much better than my old sword," Solus proclaimed.

He sheathed the sword and helped Nicole up, "Well thank you but I must be going." He turned for the gate before being stopped by Nicole's hand, "Not so fast," around his wrist (which were forced behind his back) were magic cuffs, "Your coming with me to the consul chamber to discuss what is to happen to you." Nicole dragged him off into the ruins to face judgment.


End file.
